Bad Ice-Cream 3
Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the third game in the Bad Ice-Cream series. It was released on December 20 2013 and was confirmed to be in development in Nitrome's Blog post on December 11 2013. Nitrome Blog: Bad Ice-Cream 3 is coming soon! Controls Player one * - Move * - Action Player two * - Move * - Action Player three *Nitrome Touchy controls Player four *Nitrome Touchy controls Gameplay The objective of every level of Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the same as that of its past two games - collect all fruits on the screen while avoiding various enemies. Levels Level 1 :Enemies: *1 udder cow :Fruits: *16 lemons *14 oranges BIC3_lvl1.png|The level Level 2 :Enemies: *1 starfish :Fruits: *8 bananas *4 lemons *14 oranges *13 watermelons BIC3_lvl2.png|The level Level 3 :Enemies: *8 cactus monsters :Fruits: *6 grapes *6 kiwis *12 lemons *24 watermelons BIC3_lvl3.png|The level Level 4 :Enemies: *1 sandworm :Fruits: *4 pomegranates *14 grapes *4 lemons *2 pineapples BIC3_lvl4.png|The level Level 5 :Enemies: *20 peppermints :Fruits: *8 green apples *8 peaches *8 bananas *4 kiwis Level 6 :Enemies: *1 blue cow *4 green trolls :Fruits: *12 lemons *8 oranges *24 watermelons Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 :Enemies: *Two Yellow squids :Fruits: *Spike fruit This level contains an unreleased avatar which can be collected (see glitches section of the article). Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Level 31 Level 32 Level 33 Level 34 Level 35 Level 36 Level 37 Level 38 Level 39 Level 40 Level 41 This is an extra level, which can be accessed only by beating level 40. It is filled with lots of Copycats and it is also the only level where Avocados appears. Ending Enemies *'Cactus monsters' - Cactus monsters sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. *'Sandworms' - The sandworm is able to burry under the ground traveling past any ice blocks in its way, and moves quickly also. Where the sandworm moves is indicates by raised ground and tiles bumped into the air. *Boots (Bad Ice-Cream) - Boots acts like ducks, but they take longer to jump, but they have greater jump, than ducks. They can also smash ice, if they land on it. *Copycat - Copycat can take a form of player and moves to same direction as player. *Udder cows - Look like small cows with large udders that can be used to smash ice. *Starfish (Bad Ice-Cream) - Star-shaped enemy that can spin to smash one ice block and will make snow angels occasionally in order to create more monsters. **Ice starfish - Star-shaped enemy created by Starfish and Red Starfish when they make snow angels **Red starfish - Red star-shaped enemy that can spin to smash several ice blocks in a row and will make snow angels occasionally in order to create more monsters. *Peppermints - a group of circle shaped candies, who has certain pattern, which they follow (every peppermint has, in some stages, certain pattern they follow) **Peppermints with bombs - Peppermints with bombs carries a bomb, which can destroy flying saucers, if it hits the bomb. Hazards Interactive objects *Pipes - Allows the player to cross to the other side of the level *Infected tiles - If the player makes shoots ice onto an infected tile, in a few seconds the ice tiles into infected blocks. Infected blocks will be destroyed one by one, even though there is a row of ice blocks *Portals - Transports the player between portals Previews An unusually large number of previews were released for this game. This is most likely due to the fact that Nitrome was during that time making a blog post each day. December 12 2013 On December 12 2013, Nitrome announced the game, as well as some information about it and some preview images. They stated that the game would take place in a desert setting and involve alien ice creams. The menu was released as a preview image as well as an image showing the transition from the sketch of the menu to the actual one. Bad Ice Cream 3 transition.png|The transition image Bad Ice Cream 3 menu.png|The menu December 13 2013 On December 13 2013, Nitrome announced one of the enemies in the upcoming game, the cactus monster. They also released information and preview image of the enemy. Cactus monsters were said to sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. Cactus Monsters.png|The preview image December 15th 2013 On December 15th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new female ice cream character would be added, licorice, along with another new character. Licorice ice cream preview.png|The preview image December 17th 2013 On December 17th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new ice cream character would be added, smokey bacon. Smokey Bacon.png|The preview image December 18th 2013 Nitrome announced a new enemy to be released with Bad Ice-Cream 3, the sandworm. It will be able to bury under some walls and in the dirt. Sandworm_preview_.png|The preview image December 19th 2013 Nitrome announced four new fruits to be added to Bad Ice-Cream 3. The names of these fruits and their actions were not specified. More Fruits.png|The preview image December 20th 2013 Nitrome released the blog post announcing that the game was out, along with a link in the post to play the game (which did not work, and instead sent the player to the Games page). This was a mistake, because one of the staff accidentally posted it to the blog while getting the game ready. Nitrome removed the blog post shortly after, but then re-posted it (along with the user comments) again when the game was actually ready. Glitches Level 10 unreleased avatar Level 10 contains an unreleased avatar which can be collected by going behind the sign on level 10, the one that reads "WELCOME to Fabulous DAIRY DESSERT". Upon going behind the sign, they will unlock the avatar, however, because it has not yet been released, the player can only use the avatar by inputting http://www.nitrome.com/profile/avatar/index.php?page=1&a_id=95 into the player's address bar. 39841824321.png|The unreleased avatar Beta elements The menu for the game was partially changed during development; the partially coloured image of the menu, on the right side, contains a large object, which looks like a cluster of mountains. However, along with looking mostly like a mountain, the middle mountain looks like some creature with snow on its head, eyes and a small mouth visible. This mountain was removed from the final menu, and replaced with a considerably smaller mountain. Bad Ice Cream 3 transition.png|The beta menu. Notice how on the right side of the image, the mountains cut out of the final menu Bad Ice Cream 3 menu.png|The final menu. Notice on the right side of the menu the very small mountain Notes Category:Winter games Category:Bad Ice-Cream series Category:Sequels Category:Main games Category:2013 games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Art by Telemachus Category:Programming by Romain Macré Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen